


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by MsLetcher17



Series: Four Movements [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Concept stolen from glimore girls, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gen, I don't understand tags, Love, Mutual Pining, Snow, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: If someone told Harry Greenwood he was going to meet the love of his life at an ice skating rink a year ago, he probably wouldn't have gone ice skating that day. Now here he was, hopelessly in love with Macy Vera-Vaughn and to his delight, or torment, she was in love with him too.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Four Movements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582183
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2!  
> This is for the winter-themed prompt for Charmed Secret Santa.  
> Enjoy!  
> ***  
> Excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes in advance.

If someone told Harry Greenwood he was going to meet the love of his life at an ice skating rink a year ago, he probably wouldn’t have gone ice skating that day. At least if he hadn’t then he wouldn’t be where he is now. Not physically where he is now, which is on the couch of the Vera-Vaughn manor reading a “scholarly article on modern feminism” (read: taking a Buzzfeed quiz on which Harry Potter character he is. He’s hoping for Dumbledore. Aloof, wise, mysterious, completely detached from human emotion). Where he is emotionally: head over heels in love. Because while he’s fairly confident that Macy Vera-Vaughn is in fact the love of his life, he is absolutely certain that that is forbidden.

While forbidden romance was cute and dramatic in novels and movies it was decidedly more dangerous in the reality that was Harry’s life. Two months after meeting the Vera-Vaughn sisters at the ice skating rink the magical community learned they were the Charmed Ones and he learned he was their whitelighter. When the elders ordered him to become the head of the women’s studies department at Hilltowne University he thought it was so they could have an inside man helping them find out who killed Marisol Vera-Vaughn. He had no idea Macy and her sisters would become his new charges. He only went ice skating that day because he lost a bet with a small group of students in his class. They bet him if they all got A’s on their finals he would have to hang out with them over break. Harry, ever a man of his word, went to the rink to show his students he was proud of them and, if he was being honest with himself, to have some fun.

Since his assignment to them began he’s tried not to get too close. He tried to keep their relationship strictly professional. But, without him knowing, they became his family. He also actively tried to not fall in love with Macy but he’s pretty sure he failed that moment he met her. Instead she has become one of his best friends and he didn’t realize until it was too late. Until he sought her out every time he entered a room. Until he looked her way every time he said something funny to see if he made her smile. Until missions with just the two of them, the late night heart to hearts, the looks, the touches, the smiles. He didn’t think anything of their closeness until he noticed that his feelings had changed. He didn’t know he was falling in love until he was too far gone to turn back.

Now he was at war within himself. He was trying to keep his distance while simultaneously finding any excuse he could to be close to them. To her. Like tonight, and so many nights recently, he would read until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Then he would go up to the attic to sleep. In the morning he’ll tell the sisters he was too tired to drive or orb to his condo. He’ll make them breakfast and spend the morning with them and maybe convince them to do something together. Maybe Mel and Maggie would be busy and they’ll insist he and Macy go by themselves.

Then he could…

_What?_

Tell her how he feels? See if she feels the same? And if she did what would happen then? A relationship between them is, as he mentioned earlier, forbidden. Like, execution-level forbidden. Was the brief time he would spend in her presence worth the risk? He wasn’t concerned about his safety. He was concerned about hers. What would the elders do to Macy if they found out about them? Not that there was a _them_ to find out about. This train of thought was not going to get him anywhere. He needed to clear his head and refocus. Maybe he should go. Maybe he needed to start distancing himself from the sisters. From Macy. Yes he would go home tonight and stop spending the night and…

A noise from upstairs shook him from his musings. He quickly set his tablet down and rose from the couch, ready for whatever was coming. As he walked closer to the stairs he heard a door open on the second floor. The commotion did not sound demon related. Maybe he should… The sound of the door slamming practically shook the house and drew Harry’s eyes back up the stairs. Suddenly Macy was flying down the hall towards the staircase. Harry opened his mouth to ask what was going on but before he could get the words out she was out the front door.

His confusion froze him in place. His eyes locked on the door she left partly open. From his spot by the stairs he could make out the top of her curly haired head standing at the end of the path leading to the porch. As his confusion waned he realized she was standing in the cold and she could get sick. He rushed to get his shoes and coat on and ran outside with her coat and scarf in hand.

“Macy…” As he approached he noticed the state she was in. She stood in the middle of the sidewalk at the end of the walk in her slippers and pajamas, looking up at the midnight sky with her hands stuff in the pockets of her pants. His presence went unacknowledged until he draped her coat over her shoulders. “…what are you doing out here?”

“Waiting.” It took him a full 30 seconds to realize that was the end of the sentence.

“Waiting for what exactly?”

“You’ll see,” She said distractedly with her eyes still on the sky.

“Macy you are standing outside in the freezing cold in you pajamas. Something that, unless the world is coming to an end, which I really should not be joking about, you shouldn’t be doing.” Harry managed to wrap his arms around Macy and attempted to steer her toward the front door and back into the house. “Now let’s get you inside and warmed up.”

“Not yet,” Macy said as she shook his hands off her body. Maybe it was mind control. Maybe there was some demon that was commanding her to stand outside until it brought about the apocalypse. Maybe it was an evil witch that was trying to steal her powers. Or, the worst possibility, maybe she was waiting for a guy to meet her for some sort of late night rendezvous.

_Get it together Harry!_

His inner voice was right he needed to focus on the problem at hand.

“Maybe if you told me what it was you were waiting for I wouldn’t be so eager to get you back in the house.”

“The snow.” Her eyes finally met his and the wonder in them took his breath away.

He could still remember the first time their eyes met. He always thought falling in love at first sight was pure rubbish. He didn’t even know that was what happened to him. Seeing Macy wasn’t like falling at all. It was more like the final piece fitting into a puzzle. She completed him in a way he never knew he needed. Like he was whole for the first time in his life. That’s why the realization of it took so long. He’s pretty sure he never actually _fell_ in love with Macy. He thinks it was more like: one day he didn’t know her, the next he met her and one second later he was _in_ love. Like, as soon as it happened it was who he became. Wholeheartedly. He just had to look in the mirror and accept it. But his fear of what might happen is what kept him from doing just that. This is why he broke their stare cleared his throat and trained his eyes on the spot in the sky she was previously looking to.

“I don’t remember snow in the forecast this morning or on the evening news or in the paper,” He listed off searching for a cloud in the sky.

“I know it’s coming.” She sounded so determined. “I don’t know how to explain it. I just do.” This piqued his interest. Harry heard about witches being connected to different natural elements but in his experience when this was the case it usually manifested in their powers. None of Macy’s powers suggested any relation to snow or cold. Maybe those had yet to be revealed.

“I am officially curious,” He started with a playful tone to his voice. “How do you know it’s going to snow?” He wasn’t sure she was going to answer at first. From to look on her face it seemed as though she was considering whether or not she should. He was about to tell her she didn’t have to when she started talking again.

“When I was younger I would always get this feeling right before the first snow of the season. Sometimes it would wake me out of my sleep,” She explained. “At first I didn’t understand what was happening. Just that it was something I _needed_ to be awake for. Something I _had_ to _see_.” He couldn’t help but to imagine little Macy, her hair in pigtails, rushing out of bed to stare out the window. Counting the minutes before winter’s first snow

“The first couple of times it happened I stayed in my room,” She continued. “Then one year, when I was 7 or 8, I decided to go downstairs to look out the big window in the kitchen.” The look on her face told him she was there now. Reliving her story like it was happening all over again. “I found my mother standing by the sink, staring out the window. At first I was confused. Then she motioned for me to join her and somehow I just knew…”

“…She was waiting for the snow too,” Harry finished. An educated guess. But a correct one if her growing smile was any indication.

“I used to think it was because of how much I loved the snow.” She let herself linger in the past a moment longer before she brought herself back to the present with him. “I thought I knew it was coming because of some sort of internal alarm that went off right before it snowed. Now that I know I’m a witch though. I can’t help but think maybe it has something to do with that.”

“It could,” Harry pondered. Circling back to the thought he had just moments ago. “A lot of witches have connections to natural elements and phenomenon. Or you could just love the snow. There are so many unexplained things in the world that even magic doesn’t have an answer for.”

She shrugged in quiet contemplation of his words. Turning back to look at the endless sky they lapsed into comfortable silence. Harry took a moment to think on the mysteries of the universe. Well one mystery in particular. _How to love Macy Vera-Vaughn without causing her harm?_ Maybe he would find the answer floating amongst the stars. A shiver down his spine brought his attention back to his surroundings. They had been standing outside in 20 degree weather for like half an hour. If he, wearing a coat, boots, hat, gloves and scarf, was starting to get a little chilly, he could only imagine what Macy was, or wasn’t, feeling.

Just as he turned to once again insist on her return to the warmth of the house the most incredible thing happened.

It started snowing.

It started one at a time. One snowflake then the next and so on. Then it grew into what can only be described as a downpour of snow. Harry turned to see Macy practically glowing as she watched the first snow of the season begin to blanket the world around them. She let out a noise of triumph and spread her arms wide. As the small flakes began to cover her she started to laugh. In the time he’s known her Harry had made a point to categorize every one of Macy’s laughs. That was how he knew he never heard this one before. It was a laugh of pure unbridled joy and wonder.

Over the last year he watched the sisters struggle through so much. Learning about their powers and the magical community. Learning their mother was murdered. Learning how to be the most powerful witches of all time. Balancing prophecies, potions and personal lives. They had the weight of the world on their shoulders and even though they held it together one could not deny how tired they were. Joy, the uninhibited kind, wasn’t an emotion Harry saw often from the sisters. But he was glad to know there were still some things that could provide that for them. For her.

Like so many times before he was caught staring at Macy. He wanted to soak up the light that was pouring out of her. He wanted to store it in a box in his mind so that on his dark days he could have it to remind him of the joy in life’s small things. He wanted to tell Macy he was in love with her. He wanted to know how she felt about him. He wanted to pull her close and never let her go. He wanted so much in this moment. So many things that he knew he could not have. Most of all, he wanted to wipe the look of utter adoration off his face before she saw, as to not make things awkward. Before he could, however, Macy turned from the sky and fixed her eyes on him and he was, like so many times before, frozen.

This time though he was frozen not because he had been caught admiring her. He was frozen because her face had become a mirror. The emotions he was not fast enough to hide were on full display on hers. Happiness, caring, friendship, _love_. Harry has only ever wanted to know how she felt about him. But he never actually imagined she would feel the same way. That’s not true he had imagined it. Hoped it. Dreamed it. There was a part of him, a small part, that wanted her to politely decline so he could be free to pine in the unrequited friendzone for the rest of eternity. That way she would be safe and he would be…well miserable. But he didn’t matter. He knows now, looking at the love in her eyes, they were past the point of no return.

The feeling of her hand on his shoulder sent a different kind of chill down his spine. As hers trailed up to rest on the side of his neck, his found their home on her waist. He was caught in her gravity and he had no intention to get out. He has finally accepted that he is in love with Macy Vera-Vaughn and now he knew she felt the same. Terror and happiness filled his head and heart in equal measure. Their lips drifting closer wiped all thoughts from his mind. The last one he has before total oblivion:

_Oh shit, I’m screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was...a thing...that happened.  
> Did you like it? Are you excited for part 3?  
> I know I am and I haven't even written it yet!


End file.
